shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Higuel
Higuel is the slash ship between Hiro and Miguel from the Disney fandom. Canon As Hiro and Miguel are from different series, they have never met in canon. Miguel is also a Pixar character. Even though a few Disney crossover video games could have them cross paths with each other or get them added in the same team, by the player's choice. Both Hiro and Miguel have determination to reach their goals, even if it means going behind their families backs. As well as them losing a family member that they were close with, Hiro's older brother and Miguel's great-grandmother. Miguel's great-great-grandmother Imelda had a cat named Pepita and when they died Pepita became Imelda and her family's Alebrije spirit guide in the Land of the Dead, and when she visits the Land of the Living with Dante she takes the form of a common house cat. While Hiro's Aunt Cass has a pet Japanese bobtail cat called Mochi and runs her own café, that she and Hiro live about, called the Lucky Cate Café. Miguel's family also have their own business that they reside at, along with them making the shoes they sell. After Ernesto de la Cruz's crimes were revealed to the world the Rivera began to display Héctor's guitar among his framed letters to Coco, so their residence can serve as Santa Cecilia's new attraction. Just has Hiro's school had build and named its new building after his late brother. Their other common link is the color scheme of their blue and red clothes, even though they are in a different order from each other. As Hiro has a dark blue hoodie and a red shirt, while Miguel has a red hoodie and blue gene trousers. Along with both of them having brown colored eyes and a dark shaded hair color. They also have an non-human friend, Baymax the robotic nurse that was built by Hiro's older brother, and Dante the dog who turns out to be a Alebrije. At one point in their films both Hiro and Miguel displayed their talents to a crowd of people while standing on a type of stage, robotics and music. Their films also circle around their Mexican and Japanese (even though Hiro is only half Japanese) culture and folklores, along with doing a few themes from them. When it comes to their folklores, Coco circles around the realm that the departed reside in, while the main antagonist in the first season of Big Hero 6: The Series is named after a supernatural entity either capable of transformation or is a human ghost known as a Obake in Japanese folklore. Fanon Higuel is a popular Disney slash ship between the two teenage characters. It is rather popular in Mexico, which is why most of the fanfiction work of the pairing is in Spanish. While the exact origins of the ship is bit of a mystery, it could simply be due to fans who enjoy Disney crossover ships. As well as the fact that both Hiro and Miguel are young Disney characters, who have a few small things in common that can have the two get along with each other. Some fans switch the their Mexican and (half) Japanese cultures with each other's for fun, along with featuring both of them as girl or older versions of themselves, for the same fun reason. The setting of the ship is commonly set between Santa Cecilia and San Fransokyo, when they visit either of their home town/city and teach each other their main music and robotic skills. There have even been times when fans have Miguel bring Hiro into the Land of the Dead, in hopes that he'll be able to help Hiro see Tadashi again. One of the AU's where the two are paired together is a Corpse Bride AU with Hiro as Victor van Dort and (skeleton) Miguel as a male Emily. While AO3 only has 58 fanfics, but has a reasonable size fanbase on Tumblr and DeviantArt. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Hiro/Miguel on FanFiction.Net DEVIANT ART : : : : TUMBLR : : : WIKIS : on the Trivia *One of the artists for the Big Hero 6 TV series had painted a Mexican mural with a few Mariachis (like the artist's father) as part of its design. *They are two of the limit time characters in the app game, Disney Magic Kingdoms. Gallery Higuel by rilexnaouniverse.jpg Corpse Bride Hiroguel by citybun.png Videos Piano Duet Animatic -- Coco x BH6 crossover (Higuel) Navigation